


What’s Up, Danger?

by grace13star



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Angst, Comic Book Science, Dad Peter Parker, Dimension Travel, Hurt/Comfort, John Mulaney References, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: A few months after the multiverse incident, Peter B. Parker is living his best life. He’s cleaned up, got back with MJ, everything’s good. Until another wormhole opens up- this one with disastrous consequences for one reality.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter at 3am last night and I have no beta so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This was mostly written out of a need for more Spiderverse fics because there aren’t enough. There are literally 18 fics. 
> 
> Anyway, this week is exam week so sorry if I don’t post until next week. I’m exempting some exams so I’ll try to write them but idk if I’ll have service. My goal is to update by Friday.

Peter B. Parker wasn’t used to ‘normal.’

When you were bitten by a radioactive spider at the age of 16 and have since been a superhero fighting villains almost every day, normal got thrown out of your dictionary. 

But now he was getting used to a version of normal. 

After his whole dimension jumping debacle, he’d gotten his act together and made up with his ex-wife- no, just wife now- MJ. They had worked out all their conflicts and were happy again. 

Peter hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. 

He should have been expecting something to happen. 

The incident happened on a regular day. 

Peter was on top of a building, on the phone with MJ. It was the middle of patrol, but today was a slow day. 

“So how’s about you and I go try out that Italian place downtown,” he was saying. 

He could hear MJ’s grin through the phone. “Hmm I don’t know, will you order something other than pizza for once?”

He laughed and was about to reply when his Spidey-Sense went off. He quickly told MJ he’d meet her there at 8 and then hung up. 

He spun around, bracing himself for a hit, and was surprised when nothing happened. 

Then, lights of all colors exploded into the air. Peter recognized the wormhole from a few months ago. 

He braced himself to be pulled in, only for nothing to happen. 

Instead, a shape started to form. 

The shape was glitchy and fluid, until it solidified into a sadly familiar person. 

“Miles!” Peter called. 

Miles’ body kept glitching and the glimpses Peter caught of his face showed that the kid was in pain. 

Why isn’t it stopping? He wondered. 

He wanted to help the kid, but he wasn’t sure of it was safe, or if that was even the same Miles he’d met. There were infinite possibilities. 

The pain on the kid’s face was making Peter really guilty. 

Just as he was about to get in there, the glitching stopped and the wormhole closed, leaving Peter staring out to the New York skyline. 

“What the hell was that?” He asked out loud. 

Gwen had figured out some cross-dimensional cell service that allowed them to contact each other. Peter only had Gwen in his contacts so far because he hadn’t had any time to get anyone else’s. 

He pulled up her contact and called. 

Cross dimensional communication took a few minutes because, you know, it had to cross dimensions. 

Finally Gwen picked up. 

“What’s up, Pete?” She greeted. 

Peter launches straight into the story, describing the wormhole and seeing Miles. He kept the details brief but enough that Gwen would be able to understand what he’d seen. 

“Do you think Kingpin somehow rebuilt the Collider?” She asked once he was done. 

“I don’t know,” he answered. “Miles wasn’t wearing his suit, so he couldn’t have been on duty.” 

“Hold on,” Gwen said. “I’m getting a call from Noir.”

She added Noir to the call. 

“Another wormhole opened,” he said in his dramatic narrator voice. 

“Did you see anything?” Peter asked. 

Noir didn’t even hesitate a second. “Yes, I saw Miles. It looked like he was in pain.”

“I saw that too!” Peter exclaimed. 

“Okay, once is a coincidence, twice is a problem.” Gwen said. “I’m calling Miles, hold on.”

They all waited, hearing the phone ring for a few minutes. Then,

“Hey, this is Miles Morales. Probably got my headphones in, so I can’t hear you calling. Leave a message.”

“Why isn’t he answering?” Noir asked. 

Peter frowned. “It could just mean he’s asleep. But it could also mean something worse.”

Gwen sighed. “I’ll investigate. I’ll keep you updated.”

Peter hung up without a goodbye. He doubted Noir would have said anything either, and Gwen had probably already started to research or something. 

He took a running start and leapt off the building. The wind rushed into his face and elation rose in his chest. Wormhole problems were forgotten as he began to swing between the buildings, high above the people and cars on the streets. 

———

Miles shot straight up, gasping and struggling for breath. 

His chest hurt like it had when he’d eaten too many of his mom’s tamales and gotten heartburn, only a hundred times worse. His throat felt tight and he couldn’t get in any oxygen. His head pounded as if someone was stabbing his brain. 

The pain slowly faded and even after it was gone, Miles lay awake, almost afraid to go back asleep. 

He could have sworn he’d seen Peter and Noir in his dream. When he couldn’t understand was why he had hurt so much after that dream. 

The details of the dream were blurry too, like ripples in water. He remembered Peter, but couldn’t remember anything about him. He remembered black and white and Noir but nothing else. 

Miles grabbed his phone and checked the time. 

3:27. 

There was a missed call from Gwen too. She had only called once, so it couldn’t be all that important. 

All of a sudden he was really tired. He decided to call Gwen back tomorrow and fell backwards, asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	2. You’re The Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen tried to figure things out, Peter is a dad and doesn’t realize it, and things aren’t looking too good for Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amigos, and welcome back! I’m posting this a day early because I finished early! This probably won’t happen again, so enjoy this. 
> 
> Exams are over! My bio grade went from a B to an A, and my algebra teacher hasn’t put in the grades yet. I have an A in all my other classes as well. 
> 
> I didn’t respond to every comment, but I did read them all and I want to thank you guys for your kind words. All the comments made me smile when I got the notification for them. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Miles ran through the halls, dodging people and trying desperately not to trip as the bell rang for third hour. 

You’d think that being bitten by a radioactive spider and getting better reflexes would help you run and balance better. 

His shoes squeaked as he slid the last few feet to his class. 

The hallway was cleared of people, so he knew he was late. The security guard would be around at any moment. He just had to-

He gasped as a wave of pain hit him. His hand left the door knob and went to his chest. His chest that felt like someone was stabbing it with a rusty knife. 

His head spun and the door in front of him almost seemed to warp into a rooftop. 

The rooftop and the door glitched back and forth and he heard a voice calling his name. 

“Miles!”

He looked up as much as he could, face screwed up in pain. 

Gwen was staring at him from the roof and she glitched with it between the door. 

He tried to say something, anything, but his voice was caught in his throat. All he could do was gasp for breath as his chest tightened. 

Gwen reaches out for him and he tried to grab her hand, but then it was over and he was staring at the door to his third hour class instead of Gwen. 

His head throbbed and he felt sick. 

Maybe no class today, he thought hazily. 

———

Peter B. Parker woke up worried. 

He still didn’t know what was happening with Miles. Gwen hadn’t gotten back to him yet. 

He got up and got breakfast and did his best to have a normal day. 

Whenever his phone rang, he grabbed it immediately to see who was calling. 

Finally, around 11 he picked up the phone to see Gwen’s contact. 

He’d never answered a call faster. 

“Gwen!” He exclaimed. “Did you find something?”

“No,” she answered. “Do you remember what roof you were on?”

Peter thought back. “Uh, I think the US Bank Building.”

“Okay, maybe that isn’t a factor, then.” Gwen muttered. 

“Wait, did you see him too?” Peter asked anxiously. 

He’d never admit it, but he did care for the kid. The few days they’d spent together had honestly been one of the best times in his life.

“Yeah,” Gwen answered. “But it was the Williamsburg Building, not the US Bank.”

Peter started pacing wearing a path in the carpet of his apartment. “So what do we do?”

He could hear Gwen’s frustration through the speakers. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I still haven’t figured out how to travel dimensions without destroying the multiverse, so we can’t investigate directly. And Miles isn’t answering the phone.”

That stopped Peter in his tracks. “He isn’t?”

Miles always answered the phone eventually. Not always the first time you called, but he always called back or got back to you.

“No,” Gwen said, worry permeating her voice. “He always at least calls back.”

“So, something’s definitely wrong, then,” Peter said. “How fast can you figure out that dimensional transportation thing?”

Gwen groaned. “It’s really frustrating. I don’t know. Could be a week, could be years.”

Gwen was putting on a cocky, brave voice, but he could tell she was shaken up by what she’d seen. 

“Could you get Peni to help you?” He asked.

“Duh!” Gwen said. “I hadn’t even thought of that. Jeez.” 

“Well, get to work, genius,” Peter said. Despite his worry, he found himself smiling. 

“You got it, old man.” 

Before he could protest the new nickname, she hung up, her laughter ringing in his ears.

A second later his euphoria failed and he remembered the context of the call.

The door opened and in walked MJ, back from her job. She saw his stormy face and the phone still in his hand and put two and two together. And since it was MJ, it made four.

“Was that Gwen?” She asked. “Is something happening? Do you need to leave?”

“Yes, yes and yes,” Peter said. “Problem is, I can’t leave.”

“Gwen hasn’t figured out that transporter thing, huh,” MJ said, shutting the door behind her and coming to stand next to him.

“And we really need it,” he said.

MJ led him to the coach and they snuggled up in the corner. 

“This must be so hard for you,” MJ said, hugging his arm. “I know how close you and Miles are.”

“And I can’t get to him,” Peter complained, punching the pillow next to him. “He was in pain, MJ. All I could do was watch. I couldn’t help him!”

MJ grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, she smiled at him. 

“You care about him so much, and you’re working to help him. That’s all you can do right now, and eventually it will help him.” She said quietly.

Peter nodded vaguely, smiling back at her.

It felt so nice to have some real support after a few years of nothing. During the years of the divorce, he’d suppressed all his depression and stress and told himself everything was fine. He was fine. 

Now, happily married to the love of his life with not one support, but an entire- excuse the pun- web of supports, he recognized that all those years were unhealthy.

He just hoped they’d succeed so Miles could know that he had a support system too. 

\------------------

Miles hazily made his way back to his dorm.

The pain wasn’t fading as easily as last night, and his head still felt like someone was squeezing his brain in a blender. 

The door opened easily and he nearly collapsed into his bed. His free hand groped around for his phone, which he’d left in some pocket in his backpack.

He eventually found it and pulled it to him, turning it on and immediately regretting it.

The light sent a stab of pain through his temples and he almost cried out before he caught it in his throat and managed just a loud groan. 

He squinted at the screen and saw the time. 

How was it 1:38 already? Wasn’t it just third hour? Third hour started at 9:45. There was no way it had taken him that long to get back to the dorms. 

Miles shut off the phone and opened his eyes warily.

Then, he shot up, pain rushing through him, ignoring it as best as he could. 

Instead of the small room he shared at Visions, he was looking at the familiarly postered walls of his room at home. 

Hadn’t he been going to the dorms? How had he gotten so off course that he was home in Brooklyn?

He laid back down, squeezing his eyes shut with a groan. His brain hurt from all this thinking.

“Ay dios mio,” he gasped as another wave of pain shot through him. 

Suddenly he realized he was sweating, even though he felt cold.

So that’s what this was. Just a fever. It was getting to be flu season, he’d probably caught something from someone at Visions. 

The sound of keys jangling in the hall brought him out of his stupor.

Miles’ senses had become much more sensitive when the spider bit him. It didn’t affect him too much, but now it was killing him. 

He could hear every breath the person- his mom, he realized, her shift got off about this time- was taking and every time her key ring moved, the clinking of keys sent throbbing shots of pain though his head. 

He groaned as a particularly painful throb stabbed him. 

“Who’s there?” His mom called. 

He cursed quietly and then struggled to his feet. He swung the door open to see her in the doorway, feet spread apart and looking ready to either run or punch someone. 

When she saw him, she relaxed, breathing out in relief. 

“Oh, it’s you,” she laughed. Then, “Wait, what are you doing home?”

Miles’s legs chose that moment to buckle underneath him. He tried to catch himself on the doorknob but his fingers slipped and he hit the floor. That would probably be bruised in the morning. 

“Mijo!” 

His vision was blurry for a few seconds, and when it cleared, she was on her knees next to him, fussing over him. 

“Mijo, tú enfirma?

He hissed at her voice so close to him and she drew back. 

“You have a fever and probably a huge headache,” she said, bringing her voice down low to a whisper. “Let’s get you in bed, mijo.”

She helped him up and into his room. 

His knees felt really shaky and his head was hurting more by the minute. His entire body felt weird, like something was scrambling his atoms somehow. 

Was this how all the other Spiders felt when they were here? Cause this sucks. 

But he was in the right dimension, right? He hadn’t left New York or encountered any of those portal things before now. Peter had started glitching almost immediately. 

His head hurt too much to think. 

His mom pulled back the covers and helped him into bed. 

“I’ll be right back.” She kissed his forehead and left the room. 

The door had barely closed before the portal thing happened again. 

This time the place he saw was a cartoon-y world. In front of him was Spider-Ham, that pig with the voice that reminded Miles of John Mulaney. 

The pig said something, or at least Miles assumes he did, because the buzzing in his ears drowned everything else out. 

Miles barely took that in as he curled in a ball. 

It ended pretty quickly, and when Miles finally looked up, he saw his mother staring at him in horror. 

She brought her hands up to her mouth, thermometer and Advil falling to the ground. 

“Mijo-“

And that’s when Miles blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aiming for Wednesday to update next, especially since I’m on break and I’ll have a lot of free time to write. If I’m late, feel free to yell at me because I was probably procrastinating.


	3. Nobody Mess With My Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Ganke meet and try to figure things out while Gwen figures something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not Wednesday my dudes. 
> 
> I genuinely thought I’d be able to upload on Wednesday. I thought I’d write while hiding from social interaction at Christmas, but my phone died. Then I started lifeguard training two days after that and that was 8 hours long. He say after Christmas we did a deep clean of our house cause we had guests. 
> 
> All excuses aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I’m not going to put a date on the next update, but hopefully this week. Thanks for all your amazing comments, I love all you guys, you all make me smile so much.

Rio Morales thought of herself as hard to surprise. 

Years of medical school and nursing had made her numb to most wounds and illnesses, from minor concussions to amputee level of injuries. Blood and vomit didn’t bother her anymore.

But this....this was new.

Her son, her beautiful Miles was-there was really no other way to say it- glitching.

She recognized the glitching from that night a few months ago, the appearance of the new Spider-Man and the take-down of Kingpin by Jeffery’s squad. 

The collider thing Kingpin had been making hadn’t had any effects on the city as a whole, and no one else had reported strange glitching, so why was Miles effected?

All of this ran through Rio’s head in a second as she took in the scene in front of her. 

The thermometer and Advil she’d brought in slipped out of her hands and she stifled a scream as her son’s pain-lidded eyes met hers before fluttering shut.

It took her a second to recover before she snapped into action. 

“Mijo?” She shook his shoulder gently. “Miles? Que tal?”

There was no response, so she moved in to check his breathing and pulse. 

He was breathing but his pulse was weak, just barely pulsing under her fingers. 

I can’t call the hospital, she thought. They’d never know what to do.

A knock sounded and she turned too fast, worried and paranoid. 

Rio opened the door to a kid wearing the Visions uniform, headphones hanging around his neck and a worried look on his face. 

“Hi, are you Miles’s mom?” He asked. 

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 

“Um, I just wanted to see if he was here? I’m his roommate, and he never came back so-“

She cut him off by pulling him inside. The door shut behind him and she ushered him to the living room. 

“Do you know anything?” She asked desperately once they had privacy. 

The kid looked at her like she was crazy. “About what?”

Rio stopped and took a breath. “I’m sorry, I’m a bit...como se dice...asustarse, freaked out. What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t, but I’m Ganke Lee.”

Rio glanced over at the door to Miles’ room. “Miles isn’t...feeling well right now. Something weird is happening. Do you know anything?”

“Like-“ Ganke leaned in closer and whispered, “-nightly activities?”

“What is my son doing at night?” She snapped. 

“Oh, then you didn’t know. Um, I really shouldn’t say anything-“

“What is my son doing that I can’t know about?”

“Nothing bad!” Ganke cried. 

“Ganke, if Miles is doing something, I need to know! He’s like, glitching or something and ay dios mio, I went to medical school for 7 years and I don’t know what to do! I can’t help my own son.” She realized she was being a bit hysterical, but she had just about reached her breaking point. 

“He’s Spider-Man!” Ganke yelled, panicked. 

Rio stopped cold, taking in those words. 

“What?”

Ganke started backing up, a fearful look on his face. “Uh, I mean- I didn’t say anything!”

“He’s Spider-Man?” She repeated, voice panicky. 

She remembered all the times she’d seen Spider-Man hurt on tv, or tossed around by a villain. Hell, one time he’d been electrocuted by Electro! That was her son?

“We need to figure this out,” she said. “What has he done that would make him glitch like this?”

Ganke brightened. “We should ask Gwen!”

Rio started at him. “I don’t know who that is.”

Ganke ran into Miles’s room and started rifling through his backpack which had been discarded on the floor near the window where Miles had probably entered. 

“What are you doing?”

“Miles has some friends in another dimension. They helped him with that collider and the while Kingpin thing from a few months ago,” Ganke explained. “They probably know more then we do. Ah-ha!” 

He held up what looked like a regular watch, but when he pressed a button it changed. 

“Well, What are we waitng for, then?” Rio asked, hope rekindling in her chest. “Make the call.”

—————  
Gwen Stacy was back on the roof she’d seen Miles. 

She was scanning the surrounding area for anything that could help. Her watch really was cool. Miguel has gone all out in it. 

It was still pretty rudimentary compared to his, but it got the job done. Only problem, she’d have to upload any data she got here onto her computer because it wouldn’t work on the watch. 

She was just finishing up when her phone rang. 

The screen said Miles was calling from his watch, which was weird since they’d connected the inter-dimensional to all their phones. 

“Wait a minute, Miles!” She exclaimed. Maybe he’d broken his phone and that’s why he hadn’t answered before. 

“Miles!” She said as she answered. “Where have you been?”

“Uh, this isn’t Miles,” a slightly familiar voice responded. 

Immediately Gwen was on the defensive. “Where is he? What did you do to him?”

“Nothing!” A different voice responded, this one a woman’s with a slight accent. “My name is Rio, I’m Miles’s mother.”

Gwen relaxed, but only slightly, because his mother probably didn’t pose a threat to Miles but if she knew he was Spider-Man something had to be happening. “Is he okay? We haven’t heard from him in awhile.”

“Not exactly,” Rio said. “You’re the friend from another dimension?”

“One of them,” She said. 

Rio’s voice came through, sounding farther away. “Mi señor, different dimensions.”

“Uh, I think Mrs Morales is having a crisis,” the first voice said. 

“And who is this?” Gwen asked. 

“I’m Ganke Lee, I’m Miles’s roommate.”

“Yeah, I remember you. Hope we didn’t scare you too bad,” she said. 

“Miles explained everything later,” Ganke said. “Uh, anyways, we were hoping you could help. Mrs Morales said Miles glitched in front of her. Uh, right now he’s not moving or waking up or anything.”

“We’ve been trying to figure this out too,” Gwen admitted. “It’s been happening for a few days at least. Peter- oh, he’s a Spider-Man from another dimension- he saw him first, then Noir, then me, and I just got a call from Porker.”

“This has happened before!” Rio’s entered back into the conversation. 

Gwen put her phone on her shoulder and jumped off the building, thwipping out a web. 

“I got some data from the spot I saw him. I’m heading home now to analyze it. This should at least give us some insight into what’s happening.” She said. 

There was some movement on the other end. “What should we do?” Ganke asked. 

“Just watch him,” Gwen said. “So far it hasn’t been permanent, but if he glitches into another dimension permanetely we need to find him as soon as possible.”

“Will do,” Ganke said. “Thanks, Gwen.”

The line went dead. 

Gwen stuffed her phone in a pocket as she released and flew through the air before sending out another web. 

Her house wasn’t far, so it only took a few minutes to swing back. 

Once she’d slipped in her window quietly, making sure not to wake her dad, she changed out of her spider-suit into civies in case her dad walked in unexpectedly. 

She flipped open her laptop and connected her watch to the HDMI port. 

It would take a few minutes to download the data onto the laptop. Laptops of her dimension weren’t all that compatible with this dimensional tech. 

She leaned back in her roller chair and waited, staring at the posters she’d stuck on the ceiling. 

She had all the greats: The Ramonas, Destroying Watermelons, Red Night. Even some Fright! at the Prom. 

A beep from her computer told her the download was complete so she did a spin on her chair and pulled into the desk. She pulled up the results and scanned them. 

“Dimension E-1616, DNA, Miles…” she muttered. 

She clicked on the code that showed the DNA the scan had picked up. 

Gwen wasn’t the best at biology- science was definitely the subject she got best other than music, but she was more of a physics gal then a biology person. 

So she fired up Geegle and put the data in. 

What she’d gotten was a few DNA strands, lines of As and Ts and Cs and Gs. 

The Geegle results came up with mutations in the DNA, but Gwen ignored that. The spider DNA was the cause of the mutations, she and Peter had determined that when she first had been bit. 

Gwen was not a biology person, and it wasn’t Peter’s specialty, but he was way better at it then her. 

“Okay, that was not helpful,” she muttered. 

She clicked back to the uploaded data. She’d have to call Miguel or someone to figure this stuff out, or-

A flashing warning box popped up on screen, interrupting her thoughts. It took up only a little bit of the screen but it immediately took her attention. 

Warning! It read. Dangerous chemicals present. Radioactive dimensions detected. 

Gwen started at it for a minute. Then,

“Oh no.”


	4. Imma let my live unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter B Parker reflects on life. Meanwhile Rio and Ganke get better acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT
> 
> I’m so sorry for the long wait guys. As I explained in the autbor’s notes in Cliche Stark Tower Field Trip and Does Spider-Man Is Bi? I have had writers block in this for a really long time. I feel really bad about leaving you guys like this. 
> 
> Anyways, this one is short but I’m setting it up so the next chapter’s way longer. 
> 
> Okay cool, stan Starset

Peter B. Parker was still worrying.

He knew Gwen was very smart, maybe brighter than himself at her age. She’d come up with the dimensional communicators with the limited help of Miguel and Peni. She’d gotten top grades in her entire school, despite her being younger than everyone else, having skipped 1st grade. 

Oh, yeah, she’d skipped 1st grade too.

But he couldn’t shake off the feeling of anxiety that had filled the empty hole in his stomach. 

What if she couldn’t figure it out?

Miles could be out there, hurting, in pain, and he couldn’t do a damn thing. That hurt more than anything.

He’d never wanted kids. He’d always assumed they’d be brats he’d hate, and he was never good with them anyways. But then along came a spider- I mean, Miles. 

Working with the kid had been the most fun Peter had had in a long time. His perspective on life was fresh and new, and even though he wasn’t at all like the kid (if you ignore the radioactive spider powers) he connected to him. He realized it was fun working with kids. 

And even though he’d never admit this out loud, he considered Miles his kid. 

Swinging was his go-to method of clearing his head, so he pulled on the suit and mask and jumped out the window. 

It had rained the night before, and the air still carried that damp smell that Peter loved so much. It smelled like new beginnings, a world clean and ready to start over. Just like him. 

He stopped on a tall building and surveyed his city. 

He was New York born and bred, and the city ran through his veins, almost more than blood he’d used to joke. New York could be a mess sometimes, what with supervillains going crazy and the strange number of muggings/murders/robberies, but the people were good people, and the city supported him and was really nice to him. J Jonah Jameson need not interact.

It was a good day to be Spider-Man.

It was at that point when things started to go really wrong.

\------------------

Ganke Lee totally did not sign up for this. 

His mother was shipping him off to some fancy boarding school in Brooklyn? Okay, he can accept that.

His roommate and friend was the new Spider-Man? Cool, he can deal with that too. 

His friend and roommate who was Spider-Man was in trouble and he needed to call some girl from an alternate dimension? Awesome, how many kids can say they did that?

But comforting a lady who sounded like she was having an existential crisis? He barely knew how to do that for himself.

“Ay caramba, what is going on?” Mrs Morales was practically wearing a path in the carpet, she was pacing so much. “Spider-Man, I could accept. It’s dangerous, but I can’t stop him. But multiple dimensions? How many are there? Why does Miles know people from alternate realities? Ay, María, give me strength.”

“Uh, Mrs Morales?” Ganke cut in hesitantly. “Shouldn’t we, like, discuss this together?”

She looked at him. “Oh, of course.”

She slumped down next to Miles’s bed, supporting herself with the bed-frame. 

“What do you know?” She asked him.

“I first found out Miles was Spider-Man on accident,” Ganke explained. He told her the story as he remembered, throwing in what that pig Spider-Man had said, which managed to draw a smile out of her.

Once he was done, Mrs. Morales (“Please, call me Rio,”) told him some of her favorite stories of Miles. She even acted out some of the parts, and used voices for different people. Ganke loved that.

“Have you been friends for long?” Rio asked, her voice sounding smaller then Ganke was expecting. 

“We only really started talking because I found out about Spider-Man,” Ganke said, glancing over at the still firm of Miles on the bed. “Before, I kind of ignored him. I feel bad about that now.”

Rio smiles softly. “I’m glad you too worked it out.” She was silent for a second, then, “He never wanted to go to Visions.”

“What? But it’s the best school in Brooklyn!”

She nodded. “He was happy at his old school. He had so many friends, and he’d been going there since first grade. It was a big change.”

Ganke nodded. 

“Jeff pushed him to do his best, because this was such a big opportunity. But I don’t think Miles likes to be pushed at anything.”

She sniffed, rubbing her eye with one hand. “He and Jeff...grew apart. He always had a better relationship with his uncle, Aaron. Then Aaron passed away.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ganke said. 

“It’s not your fault,” Rio smiled. 

A small noise from behind them made them turn around. 

“Miles?” Ganke said, quickly getting up and hurrying over, closely followed by Rio. 

The boy on the bed was tossing as if in a nightmare. His forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he was warm to the touch- way too warm. 

“He has a fever,” Rio diagnosed. “Ganke, can you go soak a washcloth in cold water? They’re underneath the sink in the bathroom.”

Ganke nodded and rushed out. 

He came back bearing the wash clothes to find Rio rubbing some cream on Miles’s chest. “To help his breathing,” she explained when he shot her a questioning look. 

Two things happened then. 

One- the phone in the kitchen rang, startling both of them and two- Miles shot up with a scream.


	5. She Made Me Leave the Thrills at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The multiverse is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!
> 
> What's up guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! I'm back after about three months with another chapter! The plot's picking up in this one, and it doesn't really end on a cliff hanger, but I hope it'll leave you wanting more, and more shall come. I'm already working on chapter 6, and as I was writing this chapter I remembered how fun the first few chapters were and all of y'all's nice comments, and I am determined to finish this. Come yell at me on tumblr if I don't update a lot: [the-feels-are-coming](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-feels-are-coming) . Please yell at me, honestly.
> 
> ALSO! I wrote a one-shot after watching Far From Home, and so did one of my friends, so stan these: [mine](<a%20href=) and [hers](<a%20href=)

Doctor Olivia Greta Octavius was not sulking, thank you very much. 

No, she was...reflecting. On things. Yeah. 

Okay, maybe she was sulking a little. 

Her greatest invention, the thing she’d worked for her entire life, gone. Destroyed. Ka-boom. Crushed, just like all her dreams. Those stupid spiders bludgeoned it to pieces. Never mind that it was a miracle of science, going above and beyond what humanity had ever been capable of.

She glared at the laptop in front of her. She’d hacked into the prison security system (disappointingly easy, she had to say), and now she was watching Fisk. 

You can call her creepy all you want, but she had a perfectly logical explanation. 

The super collider was new technology. Hell, she’s invented most of the parts it took to build it. There was no telling what the effects could be on a human. Their very DNA could be altered. Atoms out of whack, cells changed. She was very curious to see if there would be any...consequences to this technology. 

She settled back, grateful for herself having the forethought to put aside this safe house. 

The man she was watching on the screen seemed uncomfortable in his new accommodations. 

Good, she thought savagely. Just because those spiders destroyed her machine doesn’t mean she didn’t blame him for anything. He was the one who pushed it. She could have perfected it more, made it more stable, safer for dimensional travel, communication, there were so many possibilities lost because he just had to have his family back. It was his fault in the first place anyways. 

“There’s no telling what this collider could do to a human,” she muttered to herself, maybe a bit too gleefully. “And I for one cant find out what.”

 

Once Miles stopped screaming, he pressed himself against the wall as if he were trying to get through it. 

After a few seconds of panicked breathing, he looked at them. 

“Mom? Where am I? What happened?”

“Oh, mijo,” Rio pulled Miles into a crushing hug. “Gracias Dios, you’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked. “Did something happen with Kid Arachnid?”

“Who?” Ganke interrupted. 

Miles looked at him. “Wait, who are you?”

Ganke froze. “I’m...your roommate? At Visions?”

“Mijo, ¿tu no recuerdo?”

“What do you mean?” Miles asked, going up against the wall again. “I never went to Visions, remember? After dad…” he trailed off. 

“What happened to Jeff?” Rio asked, now more worried than ever. 

“You don’t remember?” Miles asked. “Dad died?”

Río stood up abruptly. “What? Now? Why didn’t anyone call?”

Simultaneously they remembered the phone ringing in the kitchen. 

“Oh my god,” Ganke said. 

Rio didn’t wait a second before running to the kitchen. 

It was ringing again. 

Ganke left Rio to deal with that and turned back to Miles. He was worried, of course, but his biggest priority was the confused (delusional?) spider kid in front of him. 

“Miles, are you feeling okay?” He asked 

Miles looked at him like he was crazy. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“What did you mean when you said you never went to Visions? Because you’ve been my roommate for the last six months.”

Miles shook his head. “No, I didn’t win the lottery and we couldn’t pay for it, so I never went. I’m sorry, man, but I’ve never seen you in my life.”

Ganke realized something. “Wait, what’s the last thing you remember before waking up here?”

“I was talking to Spid-a friend, I mean. And then there was this weird...I guess portal thing? It was weird.”

“You we’re talking to Spider-Man?” Ganke asked. “Peter Parker? And he was alive?” 

“Oh man, that’s complicated. You might not believe me.” Miles tapped a finger on his knees as he talked, purposefully not meeting Ganke’s eyes 

“Dude, I’ve known you were Spider-Man for at least a month. Or...this universe’s Miles.”

Miles looked confused. “You know about…” he put out his hands in the classic thwip thwip pose. “...all that?”

“That’s also a long story.” Ganke said. “Okay, long story short, my Miles got bit by a spider, watched the first Spider-Man die, teamed up with a bunch of Spider...people from different universes, and took down Kingpin.”

“Yeah, Uh, that was not me.” Miles looked away. “My story happened a bit different.

 

“Alright, let’s take it from the top. 

“My name is Miles Morales. Got bit by a radioactive spider 8 months ago and I’ve been Kid Arachnid ever since. 

“The first Spider-Man, Peter Parker took me under his wing and taught me how to do this whole vigilante-hero-thing. Then one night he was fighting Green Goblin, and… I didn’t get there fast enough. 

“So I took over and I was doing okay for a bit. Then a different Green Goblin shows up and he’s trying to get my blood. And a different Peter Parker is following him, trying to stop that. So me and Pete team up and take down my Goblin, but his Goblin got away, so then he was about to follow his Goblin so he could take him down, and then this weird glitchy portal came out of nowhere and I think I blacked out. And now I’m here.”

Ganke stared in shock. “Dude, that is so dope! The Green Goblin here died when…” he trailed off for a second, then perked up. “But he was really scary! You had to fight him?”

“Yeah, multiple times,” Kid Arachnid said, moving so he wasn’t pressed against the wall. “Can- or, could he breath fire here, too?”

“I don’t think so,” Ganke said. “But, wait, why did he want your blood?”

“Uh, Pete never really got around to explaining that. Something about experiments, I think. Either way, it’s bad news.” He was quiet for a second, eyes darting around the room as if he were afraid to say anything. Finally, he took a deep breath. “So, my dad is alive here?”

Hoo boy, Ganke was not prepared for this. “Yeah, he’s alive. Is he...not alive for you?” He cringed at his wording.

Kid Arachnid- and he really needed another name for him because that was too long and Miles would be too weird- leaned back and curled in on himself. “It was a police thing,” he said. “He was on patrol and got a 10-32. Active shooter. Right before I got bit.”

“Dude, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Ganke said. 

“I’m fine,” Kid said, raising his head with an obviously fake smile. “It’s just a touchy subject.” 

Rio came back into the room, a determined look on her face. Ganke saw pain there too, but she made a valiant attempt to hide it. 

“It’s Jeff,” she said in a strained voice. “He’s glitching too. They didn’t know if they should take him to the hospital or what, so I told them to bring him here.”

“Glitching?” Kid asked. 

“Oh yeah, you wouldn’t know about that,” Ganke realized. “Uh, before Miles blacked out and you took over his body or whatever happened, he was glitching. It was like that one streetlight during the Fisk incident- oh, you wouldn’t know that either…” he trailed off. 

Kid still looked confused, but shook it off. “So, dad’s gonna be here?” his voice shook, and Ganke was suddenly very aware that this was a personal family moment he was intruding on. 

Suddenly he sat up. “Oh my God, we’ve gotta update Gwen!”

Kid’s confused ‘who?’ was drowned out by Ganke’s scrambling to get to the communicator that he’d dropped when Miles-Kid- had started screaming.

It only took one ring before Gwen was on the other line, breathless. “Did something happen?” She demanded. “Please give me good news. I’ve gotten multiple spikes in the multiverse, and nowhere closer to why.”

“I don’t know if it’s really good news, but it’s definitely news.” Ganke looked up at Kid. “Uhh, Gwen, say hi to Kid Arachnid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid Arachnid is from the Disney Channel show The Ultimate Spider-Man. During the 3rd season, Green Goblin goes through the multiverse collecting DNA from different Spideys. I loved that show 3ish years ago, so I'm including it. That show was actually my first introduction into the character of Miles Morales and I've loved the character since then, so this is my tribute to that.
> 
> Every time someone comments I get ten xp points. Kudos give me five xp points. Doing both gives me twenty. Please, I'm trying to level up.


	6. This Morning I Woke Up In a Fortress of Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is very confused and Kid Arachnid is very out of his element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?? An update a day after the last one? Was I replaced by an alien? 
> 
> Nope, I just stayed up until 2 to finish this chapter and then I didn't even finish it then because it's already 4:40pm here. 
> 
> Anywho, this chapter is mostly filler, but I promised plot and that is coming up! Also, pro-tip: don't write long scenes with people on phone, it's so hard to convey emotion when the perspective can't see the faces of other characters.

Miles woke up in his bed, in his room, but it was wrong. 

Everything looked the same, from the books on his bookshelf to the posters to the pillow under his head, but something was off about it. 

He remembered the pain and the glitching and he remembered his mother’s horrified face before he blacked out.

His mom. Where was she? Had he scared her away? 

He started to get out of the bed, but stopped when a wave of pain rolled through him. He groaned and fell back. He was so tired of pain.

His door cracked open and his mom- wrong, inaccurate, erroneous- peeked in. 

“Hey, Miles, time to get up for school.” she said, smiling.

What? It was- should have been- Thursday. He should be at Visions, being awakened by the loud thumping beats of the rap song Ganke had set as his alarm. And his mom always called him ‘mijo’ when she was waking him up. 

Miles didn’t even attempt to sit up again, only groaned again at the aching pain in his head that came from thinking. Gwen would have a laugh at that if he ever told her that. Not to self: don’t tell Gwen. 

His mom(false)’s face fell as she came closer. “Are you feeling okay, mijo?”

Now, Miles was, like, 87 percent sure something was up- there was a near constant buzzing feeling at the base of his neck that was telling him not to let his guard down, and a sense of wrong-ness was surrounding him- but he was in pain and confused, and hearing the familiar nickname relaxed him. 

She kneeled next to his head and felt his forehead. “You’re pretty warm,” she muttered. “Alright, no school then. I’ll call Mrs. Carrington.”

“It’s Mr. Wright,” he corrected. Mrs. Carrington had been the principal of his old school ever since he’d started there. She was probably mixing her up with the director of Visions.

Rio frowned at him. “Mijo, I’m pretty sure I know who your principal is. You’ve only been going to this school since first grade.”

“But- Visions?” he said, bewildered.

She felt his forehead again. “Do you have a fever? You didn’t get into Visions.”

Miles just stared at her. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Was there anything to say?

The buzzing feeling got stronger.

 

Kid Arachnid had thought he’d seen it all. 

Peter Parker, his mentor, dying. Having to fight Green Goblin and a plethora of other villains alone for the first time. Two Green Goblins and what seemed to be a ghost from his past. Alternate universes. Taking over another version of himself’s body. 

But this was a whole other level.

“Gwen?” he said. “Wait, I know a Gwen.” She was one of the cool kids, and Kid was pretty friendly with her, but not enough that he would call them actual friends. 

“Hold up, Miles?” Gwen said. “Is that Miles? 616 Miles?”

“Not exactly,” Ganke said. “Current theory is body-swapping. This is a different version of Miles who has taken over his body.”

Gwen hummed in realization. “So Miles is probably in- what was his name?”

“Kid Arachnid.”

“So Miles is probably in Kid Arachnid’s body and world.”

Kid cut in before the talk could get too sciencey. That was always Peter’s jam. “Uhh, so would he be exactly where I left? Cause that could go wrong real fast.”

“Why?” Gwen asked. Kid noted the protectiveness in her voice.

“Well, I- well, me and Pete just defeated Green Goblin, and he’s nasty in my world, and if it’s a Spider-Man that doesn’t know about my world that could end badly.”

The other line went silent except for the clacking of laptop keys. “Can’t do anything about it for now,” Gwen said, frustration coloring her tone. “Miguel still won’t respond to me, and he’s the only one with a working transporter and he refuses to tell me anything about it. We should tell Peter B, though.”

“Peter B?” Kid asked. He felt kind of stupid for asking so many questions, but he should know what was happening in case he was needed. 

“Peter Parkers seem to be the majority of Spider-Men,” Gwen said, still typing away. “The B’s just a way to tell them apart. Anyway, don’t tell him this, but he acts like Miles’ dad, even though Miles still has a dad.”

Kid felt a pang at that, but he pushed it aside. When he had been talking to Ganke before, he had promised not to cry, and he wasn’t going to break that promise now. 

Another line started ringing and, again, was answered almost instantly by a frantic sounding man.

“Is that Miles? Is he okay? Are you okay? You can’t worry me like that, kid, my heart’s not what it used to be you know.”

“Peter, this is gonna sound weird,” Gwen started.

“Try me,” Peter B said. “What could possibly be weirder than multiple dimensions in which I am a pig and also a little girl and who knows what else.”

“Well, here’s some of that ‘else’,” Gwen said. “Our current hypothesis is that Miles switched bodies with another Miles.”

“What does that mean,” 

“The person on the line is Miles Morales, but not the one we know. We’ve been calling him Kid Arachnid. By the way, is that okay? We never actually asked.”

He cleared his throat. “Oh, yeah that’s fine.”

Peter had become very quiet on the line. Meanwhile, Gwen went back to typing. 

“Wait,” Ganke said, and Kid jumped because the other boy had been very quiet and Kid had honestly forgotten he was there. He was surprised to see Rio still there as well. “Gwen, you said you were seeing spikes in the multiverse?”

“Yeah? The multiverse is always spiking and expanding and moving around and whatnot, but these were pretty big spikes.”

“Like someone traveling through dimensions?”

Understanding flooded into Gwen’s words. “Maybe. Could be Miles, maybe Miguel, but this seems like too many for two people. I’ve got at least fifteen spikes in the past two days.”

“But it’s not just Miles and Miguel,” Ganke turned towards Kid with an excited grin. “Kid, tell them what was happening before you came here.”

“Oh!” Kid said realizing what Ganke was implying. “Yeah, so-”

After the story, Peter and Gwen were silent for a minute. 

“Maybe the Goblin traveling is messing with the fabric of the multiverse,” Peter said. “Miles was there when the collider blew up, right?” Rio winced at the thought. “So maybe he’s more connected to the multiverse or something, and ripping holes in dimensions is messing him up.”

“That would explain why Jeff is also glitching,” Rio said. “He was at the collider site then, too.”

“Where is he now?” Gwen asked. 

“They’re bringing him here. I didn’t think the hospital would be able to do anything.”

“Wait, they listened to you?” Peter said incredulously. “You’d think if someone started glitching out of nowhere that they’d call the government or something, not bring him to his house.”

The doorbell and Rio stood up. “Well, he’s here, so I’m not complaining.”

“I’ll go help her,” Ganke said, following Rio out.

They left an awkward silence behind them.

Gwen went back to typing, Peter wasn’t talking, and Kid sat on the bed that was his but also wrong, and fiddled with his shirt hem, wishing someone would say something.

Someone must have been granting wishes, because Gwen hissed a ‘yes’ and the typing intensified. 

“What happened?” Peter asked. “What’s the ‘yes’ for?” 

“I’ve got a lock on Miguel,” Gwen said. “He’s currently in dimension 54. Hold on, sending distress signal.”

A loud beeping filled the speakers and another line opened up.

“Gwen, what’s up?” An unfamiliar voice asked, sounding out of breath. 

“Miguel, got a minute?”

“Uhh,” Miguel was panting and Kid could hear fighting behind him. “Let me take care of something real quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this I had no plot, and now that I do have a plot, I'm ruining it. Will the ultimate!Green Goblin play a role in this? I have no clue, but now I've mentioned him so I have to figure it out. 
> 
> Yell at me or with me on my tumblr: [the-feels-are-coming](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-feels-are-coming) and don't forget to leave a comment and kudos because they make me feel valid


End file.
